Halo- Looking for a Demon
by Hados94
Summary: A Unknown Small Covenant Fleet hunting for one Demon. A Spartan known as Spartan-116 on the Glassed Planet of Reach. They will uncover many secrets to his Disappearance, and they will soon make a discovery that will forever change their lives!
1. Trying to pick up the Scent

The Planet Reach is burning, melting from the pure onslaught of the Covenant. Above the Planet and within it's atmosphere is thousands upon thousands of Covenant ships bombarding the planet. Everything is dead, the planet was no longer green and blue. It was all brown, black, and glowing brightly, enough to be its own sun.

Down on the Planet above the remnants of the UNSC Junkyard was a CSS-Class Covenant Battle Cruiser with two Covenant SDV-Class Heavy Corvettes and a CRS-Class Battle Cruiser. Down below them was a Covenant Company looking, searching, hunting something.

A pair of Blue w/ purple tints Armored Minor Class Elite's stood over a burnt bodies, burnt Covenant and Human blood, and some weapons. They both stood evenly at 7'6 and were average size for Elites They wore a specialized masks to breathe and their armor was specialize with special shielding, the air was near unbreathable and environment for regular Covenant conventional armor.

"Kronos...we have found it" one of the Minor's said over the radio.

"Good...be there very soon" A strong deep voice over the radio to reply.

They both gave each other a nod before checking the area and scanning it.

Many long minutes later a Covenant Type-25 Dropship landed 30 meters behind them. A single Elite came from the belly, he was huge reaching nearly 9'0 wearing a cross of a Field Marshal Armor and Supreme Commander, instead of the Maroon color it was Pitch Black with Crimson red. Many Covenant and Holy symbols of Holographic design and Tribal Design From his home Sanghelios. His skin was Black with small tints of red spots and lines, his eyes were a fiery red with a blue tint within it. The Armor covered near to most of his body but even with the armor or without he was massive, bigger then most Elites known within the Covenant.

Both of the Elite Minors turned and bowed in respect to their commander. He raised his hand giving them the signal to at ease.

They both raised "Sire, we have found the site of the first encounter with the Demon" one on the right said.

The other looked at him "Zuka!" he said in a unpleased tone.

"It's fine! They could be listening, so we need to play the part." the massive Elite known as Kronos said to them both "Now, what have you found out?"

"Well Sire, we did some scans and analysis of the surrounding area which the Huragok, Unggoy, Kig-Yar are finishing the scans of the surrounding area for more results." the Elite on the right said whilst looking around. He was anxious about something.

Kronos saw this "Thats good to hear" he said in a joyful tone "What's troubling your mind? and you can speak freely." he asked.

The Blue Minor sighed "Sire, you sure we can find him? Find him in..." He looked around one final time "This Hell...the Humans that were left either died by the cleansing weapons or in this Volatile wasteland. Whatever Human Forces here have already left this world to burn. I really doubt will find anything here Sire." He said to the massive Elite. The Elite gave him a glare, this glare sent chills throughout the Elite Minor's body. He was terrified, his hearts raced, and his breathing got more quickly paced.

"Hmmm" He just nodded "Whats your name?"

The Elite gulped "I-I'm Zuka...Zuka Malima" he said stuttering. He was nervous and scared to death.

"Well Zuka Malima...You are correct on that little fact" He walked forward and knelt beside the burnt pool of blood, he saw a helmet with a busted visor nearby which intrigued him. A helmet survived the glassing of this place, he walked towards it and looked at it "But...with these Demons. Their armor can take on anything, that's why you'll see the armor pieces here for centuries. A atonement of this Battle." He stood up and looked around "We will find him Zuka, Alive or dead...at least we can find a body" he looked at him. The Elite was dumbfounded, he thought he was going to get hit or shot or punished but nothing happened. There was a blinking sound to the opposite Blue Elite "Sire, the Scans are complete and teams are finished with their scans. They are heading back to the 'Truth and Thunder'...All the evidence we could find is there Sire."

The massive Elite nodded "Good" he looked back down at the Helmet, he seemed to be hypnotized by it.

"Sire? You want us to bring that Helmet with us?" The Elite asked, he motioned Zuka to go to the Dropship and he did.

He shook his head "No, even if the body is gone or cremated we have to remain respectful to this fallen warriors." he knelt down and pulled something a small chip out of the side of the helmet, it was a video chip "We can only do this. Leave it here, along with everything that ties to these warriors" He said gripping the chip in his tightly.

"Yes Sire" He bowed his head.

"Let's go!" Kronos said walking towards the Dropship. The Blue Armored Elite followed closely behind.

They both entered the drop-ship into its belly, the ship rose and took off towards the massive CSS-Battle Cruiser known as the 'Truth and Thunder'. It was a proud name for the ship, especially the last part.

Kronos, opened a view port on the craft to look at the planet below as they reached the edges of the atmosphere. The Planet was burning, melting, becoming it's own Hell. Hundreds of Ships were still glassing it repeatedly, over and over again. Kronos knew that half of the Armada was either engaging the remnants of the Human Fleets nearby and glassing every other world. He sighed deeply in sadness yet with strength.

"Sire?" Zuka said to him, he looked down over to the blue armored Elite.

"Yes?" He replied to him.

"What's...on your mind Sire? You seem very troubled?" he asked in a caring way.

"Sorry Sire...my brother here is not... a normal one" the other Elite said smacking the back of Zuka's helmet. He just glared at him.

"You two are brothers?" they both nodded, they seemed so alike, probably twins "What is your name?" Kronos asked.

"My name is Bakura Malima" he replied strongly.

Kronos smiled a bit before nodding respectively "Bakura, it's ok for him to be concerned of his Heirachs or Leaders. It's...comforting to know the ranks do care for the higher ranks. Now to answer your question Zuka" he said looking at Zuka "I have alot on my mind" his voice deep but filled with sorrow "The Humans are near extinction. This world...Reach is what the humans called it is gone...Glassed and Burned by the Animals. It won't be long before The Covenant finds their Home-world and do the same to it as they did with every world...the Human Race is almost extinct, that's one of many things that is on my mind Zuka." he finished. Zuka nor Bakura said nothing, Kronos looked back out the window. He now saw the 'Truth and Thunder', the Ship was hovering at the edges of the Atmosphere above their location. It had three other escorts to protect it if any Human Ships came around, he would avoid the fight. "If we find out where this Demon is...find any survivors...maybe, just maybe we can still help a dieing race" he said out loud.

Kronos looked at the chip in his hand, this chip was going to give him a huge insight on the story. He had hoped this can tell him what truly happened and where this Demon went.


	2. Complications and Survivors

Three days have passed since they left the burning grounds of Planet Reach. Kronos was in his room looking over the evidence, he has been up for the three days watching hours upon hours of hacked video files, pictures, audio, and even old burnt up paper files they found. He was even looking over the analysis of the scans, most of the evidence seemed useless except for the Video Chip from the helmet, and many top secret transmissions and audio files.

He figured out what happened since the attack on Reach all the way to his sudden disappearance.

There was a sudden activation on the door of is room "Enter!" he commanded in a demanding voice. The door changed color before opening, a small group of Elites came in all of which high command of his small fleet of ships. They stopped before his table and bowed in respect, Kronos rose and returned it.

"Report!" he Commanded.

The Ship-master stepped forward "Sire! The Fleet is back in formation and everything is ready for Jump".

Another Elite stepped forward, he is in a maroon Zealot Armor "All ground forces have returned to the ships and ready for orders...same with Air" his voice was deep but not as deep as Kronos's.

"Good!" Kronos nodded before walking to a huge holographic screen on the wall "What was General Vel and Fleet Master Thel Vadaam's story...of their encounter with the Demon" he asked.

The Ship-master stepped forward "Sire! Vadaam's injury was minor as for General Vel he is ok but really...unstable of the encounter. He wants the Demon's blood!" he replied "he is persisting to join us on the Hunt for this Demon!"

"He is out of luck! He will NOT come with us!" He said in an anger tone of voice, he looked back at them "Has anyone asked any questions about our mission?" he asked them very seriously.

"Only the General, all others have stepped off when they were told The Prophets gave us this mission. Even though Thel Vadaam is skeptical but he let it go!" The Ship-master answered him.

Kronos nodded and gripped his Energy Sword tightly, he knew this General was going to be a problem and a very serious one at that "Keep an eye on him...we don't need his disgraceful eyes seeing anything!" he told them, they all nodded "Now go! The ship board AI has finished with it's analysis of the data and plotted a course to a certain location on the planet. A place called Castle Ba-" he didn't finish when a Low Ranking Unggony came storming!

"Mr. Kronos Sir?" he said in a frantic squeaky voice "Human Ships! Incoming...and Humans still Alive on the Planet! and-" he stopped when the Elite was now towering over him, he fell in fear.

"How many ships and where is the Human Survivors?" he demanded in a slow tone, it still shook the Unggony to his very soul.

He gulped "T-t-three ships...Frigate Class and the H-human survivors are currently being engaged by G-g-general Vel's Forces..." he finished.

"Return to your Station Unggony" he demanded making the grunt run out of the room in a panic, he stumbled and fell multiple times "Everyone to your Battle Stations NOW! I want those Human Ships disabled and their Captains in my room immediately...Alive!" He roared and all except for the Zealot ran off with great speed.

"Why Alive Kronos?" he asked.

"Arch, we both know the Answer to that!" he said looking at him with a deep unpleased look "I want you to lead the teams to those ships, I'll get the ground force to gather those Humans on the Surface! Understood Major?!" he finished in a sharp tone.

The Zealot shook a bit with fear "Yes...Sire! How many Casualties?" the alarms on the ship flared, the lights changed and the ship began to move into.

"Few! Keep the crew alive the best way you can...but if any become a nuisance. You know what to do!, Now GO!" He roared.

Zealot took off from the room with haste, Kronos walked over to this dresser. It was a bit bigger then he was, made out of some fine metal from Sanghelios. He opened it and within it was his weapons. He grabbed two Plasma Rifles, a Type-51 Carbine, and finally his Custom Type-33 Fuel Rod Cannon. Once he was finished he exited the room heading towards the Hanger bay.

"Special Operations?" he asked for the ship radio system.

"Special Operations Sire!? If you need us to accompany you to the planet, we already have a team in Hanger 312B Sire!"

"Uhhh Thanks."

"Your welcome they replied."

Kronos always got a bit disturbed hanging around the Zealot that Commanded the Special Operations on the Ship, he somehow knew things before they happened and was a bit...off.

Kronos picked up his pace in a jog, he looked out the view ports, he could see the three incoming Human ships and they meaned business.

-10 minutes later in Hanger-bay 312B-

Kronos came through the door nearly knocking down some working Uggnoy, Kig-Yar, and a few Sangheli. He didn't have time to apologize as he saw the Drop-ships of different kinds already ready to go at any second. He ran and leaped into one of the Phantoms or known as a Type-52. He pulled landed perfectly in the interior amongst the Special Operation's Units. The doors shut before the craft left the safety the ships Hanger into the Space Battle. Eight Phantom and Spirit Drop-ships dived under the CSS Battle-cruiser towards the planet at incredible speeds, 4 Seraph Fighters gave them escort.

Kronos grabbed one of the support's in case. He looked at everyone in the Dropship, he could count 18 Black Armored Soldiers. Sangheli, Uggnoy, Kig-Yar, and a Mgalekgolo. All Armed to the teeth with weaponry.

"Welcome to our Party Sire! Glad for you to join us!" an Elite in Spec Ops armor said to him.

Kronos nodded "Good to be on this party" the Phantom shook when a Human AA Round bounced from the Hull.

"What's our mission Sire?" the Spec Ops asked "The Com is linked to all the vessels" he finished.

Kronos thought that their Commanding Officer filled them in but guess he didn't "Our Mission is to secure all Human Survivors...Dead or Alive. Make sure no evidence is left behind, even for The Covenant!" They all nodded, they knew what he meant "Now! If you encounter any Demons...Do not Engage! I'll deal with them myself...Is that Understood!"

"YES SIR!" They all roared at the same time slamming their boots onto the Hull of the Ship making a loud metal thump. Kronos grinned "Good! Not prepare for Assault!" he roared. They all prepared for the upcoming battle!

The Phantom, Spirit, and Seraph group mix came into the Destroyed Atmosphere of Reach breaking the sound barrier. The Hurricane Force winds hit the group making them move a few millimeters, the heat raised to a sky rocket of 138 degrees Celsius and it continued to get hotter and hotter by the second.

-20 minutes later-

"Coming up on the Battle Zone, Opening Bay doors" The Pilot notified them.

The Bay doors opened and the Automated Plasma Turrets Deployed. Scorching heat with Fallout and all sorts of grim rushed into the Phantom. Luckily all the occupants inside wore specialized armor for this.

The Seraphs banked away but stayed a mile or two away

Several craft of the craft banked away from the group, they proceeded to land on nearby tall structures that somehow still stood.

Kronos looked down below, it seemed to be yet another Junkyard. He wondered where the firefight was, that's when he saw flashing lights below and the sounds of explosions. He quickly saw several Wraith Tanks, Banshees, Ghosts, Prowlers, and over hundred Covenant Units attacking a downed Human Destroyer. It was mostly in pieces.

He could see a constant exchange in fire between Human Forces and Covenant.

"Land on top of the Destroyer. We will attack from above, they won't see it coming" he commanded. The craft made their descent to above the Destroyer, Kronos just hoped he can find who and what he was looking for. If not, then he would know part of his mission is complete.


	3. Time to Collect the livestock

The Drop-ships dropped below, directly above the downed UNSC Destroyer. The Human Forces below never saw it coming as the Drop-ships hovered 15 Meters from the ground. The Covenant Special Operations Unit all disembark from the Phantoms and Spirits onto the warm metal below and dirt below.  
The Human force finally took notice, aimed, and fired in retaliation but all was met in vain as the main plasma cannons from the transports rained upon them. A firefight ensued, The Covenant forces were winning. The Drop-ships banked away back towards the 'Truth and Thunder'.

Kronos hid behind cover as a Sniper Rifle shot went through the air. He whipped around the corner and with his Carbine he shot the sniper in a split second. He placed the weapon on his back whilst igniting his Energy Sword, The Energy Sword had a airy faint green glow to it, and pulling out his plasma rifle. He saw three humans next to him at least 20 meters away, they fire at him. His powerful shields take the hits before he raises his Energy Sword deflecting the rounds. With his Plasma Rifle he placed it underneath the Energy Sword and fired three shots. These hot Plasma shots burned the air and any debris in the air as they head for their target.  
Each shot hit home hitting each and every human in the chest dropping them.

Kronos took the time to observe them as they struggled, his Plasma Rifle along with all the other Plasma weapons were set on low yet they can still kill. These humans weren't Military yet looked like Civilian. Each of them wearing normal clothes, hoodies, and makeshift weapons. These weapons they had were military but commandeered he guessed.  
They wore gas masks of different types but they wouldn't last long.

Something hit his back, it lit him up in flames. He didn't react to it as the shields put the flame out. He looked down to see broken burning glass, he looked over to see some of the Humans throwing bottles of flames coming out of the top. He smirked at the human ingenuity but chuckled at the sight of desperation. That chuckle soon went into a sad yet silent sigh, he felt sorry for this but he had to do what needed to be done.  
He charged forward, placing one boot onto a 6ft metal makeshift barricade, and with all his strength he launched himself nearly 25 meters plus into the air.  
Bullets whizzed past his body, some impacted his shields but did little to no damage. As he came to the ground he landed on a human smashing him onto the metal, Kronos used the momentum to make himself front flip over a group of Humans who were uncoordinated enough to trip over one another.  
Once he planted his feet onto the metal he swung his sword slicing a Human's head clean off, took aim with the Plasma Rifle and shooting those group of uncoordinated humans that were falling over one another. They all drop with each shot given to their chests.  
Kronos leaped for cover as a Heavy MG was firing onto his position "SNIPERS! Take out those Heavy Emplacements and Snipers NOW!" he roared. Seconds later there was a series of shots fired from nearby snipers with Needler Rifles, Carbine Rifles, and other Long Range Plasma Weapons.

Covenant Special Operations teams came up beside him, they all returned fire taken down a human or two with a small array of shots.  
"They are retreating to the interior of the ship! CHARGE BROTHERS! FOR HONOR!" one of the Elites Roared.  
"No! They are not Retreating! They are Regrouping, they want us to Charge...lets deny them that chance!" Kronos said making everyone halt in their advance "Snipers? Keep them from entering into the ship, hit any explosives or anything fragile. Killing has been authorized, but try not to kill them all...incapacitate them if possible. "He ordered the snipers, they began to fire down on the human positions "Mgalekgolo! Get in front and use your shields to defend our numbers...Unggony and Kig-Yar, hide behind them closely and be sure to use your energy shields, fire when you get an open shot... Fellow Sangheili" he said until he saw some Jiralhanae, or what the Human's usually called Brutes. The Covenant didn't usually use the human names but due to recent times they had called them by that "and Jiralhanae, Flank them with stealth and brunt force, with will surround them and force them to surrender, We Will Make Them!...MOVE!" he barked the order.  
Within a few seconds they had moved into formations. The Hunters in front, Grunts and Jackels behind them using their small bodies to their advantage, whilst the Elites and Brutes move off to the sides...being careful not to fall of the sides. The brutal scorching hot winds of the Dead Planet of Reach weren't helping one bit.

Kronos weighed over nearly a ton, his weight on anything flimsy made things worse as things gave way from underneath. Luckily for him he had extremely fast reflexes and had some ledges to grapple onto. He inched and inched himself on the side of the hull.  
Suddenly, the entire area shook violently making everything bend and break. Kronos lost grip and fell, he dropped like a rock passed fellow Elites and Brutes. He'd thought he was going to fall to his death but something caught him from falling. Everything was still shaking violently.  
Kronos looked up to see that a Special Operations Brute Chieftain had saved his life. He wore completely Black Armor with White with blood red outlines tribal markings on his armor, his fur black with brown here and there, his eyes were a red color.  
He growled a bit "Come on Sangheli, help me save your life" he said pulling up the heavy Elite. Kronos smirked and used his strength to help himself up.  
"Thanks" he said to the Brute as he found a ledge, it finally stopped shaking.  
"You're welcome" he said in a mild deep voice "and By the Gods! You're Heavy!" he laughed a bit.  
Kronos chuckled a bit at the comment "weighing over a half a ton...plus armor, you'll weigh alot!"  
"I see" he said back looking around, he looked up at everyone else "Keep going and make Haste! We don't want to be on this thing when another Earthquake hits!" he roared. Everyone moved more quickly, no one wanted to be caught it another.  
"Well, this has escalated quickly!" Kronos said.  
"Yes it did! Now, lets go with your suicide plan!" he said moving towards an ledge were a human PDW once was. Kronos leaped just behind him, Kronos towered over him.  
"Now up" Kronos said whilst looking up "Race you up Jiralhanae!" Kronos smirked.  
The Brute looked up at him, he had a mischievous grin "Sure Sangheili!" he replied.

Kronos chuckled and looked up, he saw the rest of everyone was moving up already. Next thing he knew he felt himself pushed near to the edge by the Brute Chieftain. He looked up to see the Chieftain climbing fast, 'Fast for a damn dirty cheating ape!' Kronos said in thought.  
Kronos crossed his arms and waited for the Brute to make up half way before he leaped up. He continued to launch himself up with one major arm pull. Within a few seconds after that leap he was beside the Brute, he looked at Kronos in disbelief.  
"Hey there Jiralhanae. You like cheating?!" the Brute just stared in disbelief, all others just continued to climb...the Elites ignored it as for the few Brutes were just dumbfounded by this.  
"See you at the top Jiralhanae!" he said climbing up getting close to the top. At the very top he peered over to look at the firefight. The Humans were in cover, firing at the nearby distant structures and the line of Hunters. There was no injuries from what he could see on their side but as for the Humans, most of them were injured. One made a break for the hatch inside, a Sniper with a Needler Rifle shot him square into the temple, a second later it exploded most of his head spraying his brains all over the deck of the ship.

Kronos waited for everyone else to get to the top "Is everyone ready?" he asked quietly, a human got close to the edge. Kronos ignited his wrist dagger quickly stabbing him in the heart from behind before pulling over the side allowing the body to free fall hundreds of feet to his death. All looked at him before nodding, he looked over the side to see the other Elites and some Brutes ready to move over the edge to attack.  
He gave the hand signal to move, a second later they moved.

The human forces didn't know what hit them as plasma fire, needler shots, and spiker shots hit them. Within seconds most were on the ground by the barrage of fire. Some of the remaining Humans tried to fight in close quarters, it was in vain due to the Elite's and Brutes's size and strength.  
Kronos had two humans by throat, he squeezed until they passed out. He let their bodies drop to the deck with a loud 'thud'.  
"Sire! All Humans are subdued or incapacitated!" An Elite Spec Ops Ultra said to Kronos. Kronos looked around, he saw all the humans being heeled by weapon point and holding them down.  
"Truth and Thunder Come in!" Kronos asked over the radio.  
"This is the Truth and Thunder! What is it Sire" There was a sudden boom "Sorry Sire, trying to get distance from the Human Frigates!" the ship-master replied.  
"Why are you-"  
"We have detected high levels of Radiation in their arsenal. We fear a human Nuclear weapon! and I have to report that one Frigate was obliterate...General Vel was responsible for that one Sire. The other is disabled and on the verge of entering the Atmosphere, the other is directly on us...we are lucky to not get hit by the Human Super Weapon!" the Ship-master replied.  
Kronos growled deeply, he suddenly punched the metal wall caving it in completely "Keep that Ship from entering the Atmosphere, use the smaller ships to swarm it, and Keep General Vel from Destroying it!...I want some Drop-ships with medical teams down here Immediately!" he said turning the radio off. He was angry, he clinched his fists.  
He looked at the Spec Ops that stood before him with the Human Quarry. They all just looked away from him, all except for the Brute Chieftain.  
He sighed deeply in anger "I want the rest of you to stay here, secure the area and prepare to erase all evidence of us being here!...I'll go down alone, there is only a few" he said walking towards the doorway, he activated his Active Camo and within a split second he disappeared.

One of the Elites in Spec Ops armor walked forward but he was stopped by the Brute Chieftain "Leave him be. He'll be fine" he said to the Elite. The Elite just looked at him, it was a death stare. The Elite stepped back from the Chieftain.  
"Now! Let's get ready to move these Vile Humans and ready to cleanse this area! Move it!" a deep voice Elite Major said in Zealot armor.  
"You heard him Brutes! Get to Work...NOW!" the Chieftain roared at his fellow Jiralhanae. They didn't waste a second in their assigned tasks.  
The Chieftain gripped his Spiker and Gravity Hammer with great strength, he had a bad feeling. He peered over the edge, below he could see Covenant Forces beginning to surround the Destroyer, a few dozen banshees began to ascend towards them. He smirked at this, he couldn't wait for the moment.

A tremor shook the area, the ship buckled...it wasn't long before this Destroyed UNSC ship was going to fall apart. It just depends on 'When?'


	4. Chapter 4

Arch was in the Hanger Bay with the boarding parties. He had a Plasma Repeater and Plasma Rifle with a Plasma Pistol at his side. He even had a Energy Sword ready for close quarter combat. He was about to board a Phantom until the ship shook, he ran to the shielding barrier that protected the all the occupants inside the Hanger from space to see what had just happened. He saw one of the Human Frigates completely in destroyed from a powerful Plasma shot, another was drifting towards the planet from a plasma shot to the side that went through it to the planet below, the other was firing it's guns at the massive Carrier above. He knew it wasn't theirs, he now ran for the Phantom to the pilot "GET THIS TRANSPORT TO THE DOWNED HUMAN SHIP BEFORE IT HITS ATMOSPHERE! It will tear it apart!" he yelled. The Pilot nodded before closing the side doors, luckily everyone was in the Phantom. The Phantom took off out of the Hanger towards the drifting human ship. Shortly a few dozen Spirits and Phantoms joined them, luckily they were protected by the Seraph squadrons dog fighting with the human fighters.

As they came closer to the ship the Truth and Thunder came flying past them at great speed, they started to hover the human frigate and using the ships gravity lift to stop it as it clamped onto it.

"Hm. Looks like they have it from here, lets go after the other Frigate!" Arch said with a dark tone "Plot course now!" he ordered the Pilot.

The pilot nodded and had the Phantom go towards the operational Frigate. The pilot knew this was suicide but it had to be done.

"Open coms to the human ship and make sure no one listens!" he ordered and the pilot done so "Human Ship! You're outnumbered and out classed. If you want to live, allow use to board you're ship!" there was no response "Don't be ignorant! Supreme Commander wishes to speak to you...If you don't then we cannot stop you from being annihilated!" he roared but in a stern tone.

There wasn't a response for a few seconds, he could see the guns turn towards them which made him growl.

"Sire! THE GENERAL'S SHIP IS FIRING ON IT!" The Pilot notified him.

"NO! HUMANS! MOVE RIGHT NOW!" he roared on the coms. He saw the ship bank right sharply, it was grazed by the Plasma shot which melted the armor on the entire side of it. Luckily not enough to severely damage it.

"Pilot...Board that ship!" he said before turning around to the crew compartment to await the incoming firefight "I don't want major casualties on their side...but you can kill some. We need most of them alive!" he said to the crew, he had coms open to the other boarding parties "Stay in the Hanger Bays and the first few corridors! Build barriers and make sure the Humans can't retake the Hanger Bay. I'll see their Commanding Officer myself!" he finished.

They all just looked at him and nodded, all of them were minors with a few Zealots & Ultras & one Spec Ops. All whom were Elites, Arch chose that half of the boarding party be strictly Elites and Hunters. Out of 12 Dropships were very little Grunts, Jackals, and Drones. He wanted to minimize the deaths on this mission and surprise the Humans.

The dropship was 300 meters from the hanger on the and closing in fast. The Group split up so they can tackle different parts of the Frigate. They have done this type of insertion before, if it was with any other they would fail.

Arch closed his eyes and allowed his body to calm, he had his Energy Sword in his left and his Plasma Rifle in the right. Both of his hearts slowed down, he could hear the slightest of sounds within and outside the Dropship. He waited for a certain click that he always heard, it was the click of the doors.

He felt a heavy gut sensation then that click, his eyes snapped open and at that very moment the bay doors opened. He leaped forward into the Human Hanger, it was small...only big enough to fit two Dropships at a time. Gun and Plasma fire filled his ears. Bullets whizzed passed his body making a loud 'tak' sounds.

He made contact with the hard cold metal of the ship, his boots and lower legs absorbed the impact. He looked forward to see a group of humans raising their weapons at him. He charged forward using his Energy Sword to block all the incoming fire.

He rammed straight through the group of humans sending them flying to the bulkhead. He charged for one of the doors as fast as he could, he didn't want to stay here long even if he was facing small arms fire.

The door opened to reveal a group of Heavily armed humans, he could see the surprise in their eyes behind their glasses to see him. He used his blade to knock the majority of them to the ground, he aimed his Plasma Rifle and fired at the others that were left standing for a good 3 seconds before he took off again.

He looked for human signs to the Bridge, he didn't have a HUD like the Spec-Ops, Ultra's, or any other class. He had to depend on his natural senses to help him.

He activated his Active Camouflage to help him get passed the humans, he didn't want to get swarmed within this small ship. He found a direction where the bridge could be, he went into the service tunnels to get there quicker and to cause less blood, even though he wanted cause as much damage as possible.

-UNSC Frigate Bridge-

The Captain was watching the monitor feed as well as trying to keep trying to dodge incoming shots from the Super Carrier. He was trying to get to this Satellite that ONI ordered him, his crew, and the crew of two other Frigates to obtain knowledge from for Top Secret reasons.

He was regretting this, he was now watching his ship get hammered and his crew. But worst of all he had to see Reach's burnt landscape again, he lost to many. He even obtained a special cargo on the way though, two adrift Spartans. Both near death in their Sabres, they collected those too.

"Lt. Get us the Hell outta here! I don't want to stay here any long!" he ordered.

"Aye Aye Sir! You want her to together or in pieces?!" he asked.

"Don't be a smart ass! Just get us out of here! And I want those ODSTs to take care of out Covie problem down in the Hang-" he stopped as he bumped into something hard and hot. He felt and heard heavy breathing down on him as he looked up. "er...well shit" he finished.

Everyone looked at him weirdly but all their eyes diverted to some shimmer in front of him. All their hearts skipped a beat as all prepared to draw their side arms.

They now saw their Captain get grabbed and lifted into the air, a Covenant Energy Sword ignited out of thin air and the wielder decloaked. They saw it was a Zealot Class, it had some bullet grazes on it's armor and was bleeding a bit.

"You're not going anywhere Captain! Now order you're pilot to have this Frigate to dock with our Cruiser!" Arch said in a deep dark tone, he wasn't happy. He had just survived a rocket blast a minute ago.

"Why should I...you'll kill us anyway" The Captain replied, his crew has their sidearms aimed at the Zealot while trying to keep the ship from being turned into floating molecules.

Arch growled deeply, he wanted to kill this human but he had his orders "You will not die, none of you will. My Commander wishes to speak with you...come willingly or it may have to get ugly" he growled. He had the twitch to lunge the sword into the Human's body but kept his discipline. "Truth and Thunder!? Contact the General's ship...tell them to Stop Firing on us, we have captured the human vessel and killed most of the crew. We have some prisoners to interrogate and their ship" he sent a message to them, he was getting tired of this.

The Captain gave him a weird look as well as everyone else, he looked into his eyes and he could see he wasn't lying but to trust a Covie...he thought he was insane but he knew when someone or something was lying. Being a Captain for 15 years builds that up "Most of the crew is alive? Wha-"

"To prove my point Human! Now will you come quietly with no fuse or do I have to Improvise...I haven't had a best of days Human...so choose wisely" he still had a dark tone with him but let him down on his feet.

"You won't get any Elite!" he looked over to his 2nd in command of whom was on the other side of the room with his M6D "Order a stand down and get this ship moving to theirs!" the looks he got after that was that of an insane.

His XO was around his age but half of his face was deformed due to a plasma shot to the face many years ago, he was lucky to live "SIR!? What the Hell?! You're gonna trust that Split Lip...I-"

"You'll Trust my Judgement...So will everyone on this Ship! If they wanted us dead we would be floating molecules...lower you're weapons. If they cause any trouble we can detonate the 6 Warheads we have on board..enough to destroy 3 Covenant Fleets." he said looking back up at the Elite, he seemed more calm now and let him go "Stand Down!" he ordered everyone, simultaneously they all did but kept their weapon next to them.

"Those Warheads won't be necessary Captain...Thank you for choosing the wise path"Arch said to him. He put his weapons away and stepped back from him "All Units...Stand down immediately! You know what to do." he ordered over the coms.

"All Units Stand Down. Covenant Forces are standing down. And before any of you ask...I think we could be making history." he ordered over the ships broadcast system and coms "Ensign? I want a full damage report and who is KIA and injured in 2 hours" he ordered.

"Aye Aye Sir!" she started to get to work.

"Sir! The Covenant Carrier has stopped it's pursuit and well be docked with their ship in 2 minutes! He was right Sir?..." the pilot was baffled.

"See. You all just have to trust me" he chuckled whilst looking back at the Elite "Let's talk in my ready-room...you have a name?" he asked the Elite.

"Arch...just call me Arch. But first I need to see who is alive and dead on my side first Captain." he responded to the Captain before turning around to leave.

"I'll join you." he replied following the Elite.

"Very well" he said leaving the Bridge, he was greeted by Human troops. He could count 20 heavily armed all giving him glares.

The Captain watched them all as he walked beside the Elite. This was going to be a very crazy day.

-Short time later-

The UNSC Frigate docked with the Covenant CSS Battle Cruiser. The Truth and Thunder's crew went aboard the UNSC Frigate named 'Skyward Sword' to hep with damages and injured. 12 Elites and over 18 other Covenant were killed in the insurrection. 28 Humans were killed and 83 injured but that wasn't all by them...with the Frigate nearly being melted by the Carrier caused some of the deaths and many of the injuries.

The other Human frigate was nearly split in two and melted, it take a while for it to be back into duty. The crew of 800 was now 428 and half of that number where in serious condition.

The Shipmaster ordered all available resources to help the humans with their injuries and accommodations and protection. He even called the fleet to assemble again, they needed to have full force. All because the General was being...a bit nosy.

The Shipmaster along with the rest of the Ship was baffled to notice that there were Spartans on the human frigate but both in critical. They were going to try and save their lives the best way they could.

Arch was looking down on the planet below, he was waiting for the Supreme Commander to return. He felt something swell up in his gut as the Truth and Thunder began to descend to the planet below, he wondered why they were descending to the planet.

He shrugged it off but he couldn't help but smell a familiar smell of death, he shrugged it off to and went to go see the Shipmaster. He hoped everything was going ok.

* * *

*Not the best chapter but a descent one. Wrote this with little to no sleep. I'm so tired*  
*Enjoy :D*


End file.
